With the explosion of information on the Internet, it has become increasingly difficult to conduct a search on the Internet that returns results in a manner and a format that are useful to the person conducting the search. Frequently, when a search is performed, the most useful and relevant results may be scattered and buried among thousands of results.
In other instances, when a search is performed on the Internet, a search may yield few or no results even though relevant results exist on the Internet. Few or no results may occur because the Internet sites and the web pages within Internet sites that contain the desired results may not be searchable.